It walks
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: Ichigo shows Toushiro a commonly misunderstood phrase that is used on a daily basis.  Rated T just to be safe.  Please read and review.  Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

**

* * *

**

His eyes squinted in a furious glare. His inner hollow was tempting him to be released to destroy the target. Oh how he was tempted. A release would achieve his goal: destruction of the target, currently the recipient of the glare.

_Just think of it: he would be gone, your family would be safe from this greatest of threats, we would have one less headache to deal with, and I'm pretty sure that we could take the enemy down in his currently weakened state._ A cruel smile grew on his face with the cackle of his inner hollow fading into the recesses of his mind.

_What would that do? Your family would be angry with your actions. Not to mention most, if not all, of the soul reapers in Soul Society would be furious and out for blood . . . your blood . . . in revenge._

_Such pointless worries! We've done it before and we can do it again. So, let's get this over with._ The teen's glare darkened as a smirk formed on his lips with a crackle of black energy surrounding his body, electrifying the sheets of his bed, causing them to float momentarily.

_HA! We did no such thing! Need I remind you of your most eager friend in Sereitei? I've heard from others that he is still pleading for another chance to take you. You can't forget the way he nearly handed your head to you on a silver platter._ The glare on the teen's face eased ever so slightly at the voice of reason crowding out the voice of insanity.

_But, we are stronger now! Do you really think he would be able to defeat us so easily with all our powers combined?_ The wicked smirk returned with a vengeance, this time with a resolve to implement his plan. The target would never know what hit him. He was slightly curious at what would happen when his target was destroyed.

_We can think about that later. Now is the time to strike! Look at him, completely oblivious to our plans for his imminent demise._ The cackling returned. The teen chuckled darkly causing the target to give him an odd glance from a cold, teal eye.

_You are not going to surprise him. Even now he suspects your plans._

_How can you be so sure?_

_Has there been a moment when he has visited that you have not dreamed of seeing his blood splattered on the walls?_

_Ummm . . ._

_I thought so. It is time to end this ridiculous tease and leave the boy alone._

_NO! NO!_

_You sound like a child._

_I don't care! I'll never leave him alone until he has been destroyed. So let's get on with it. He has turned his attention away from us. NOW!_

_Why do I even try to dissuade you? You are beyond help and beyond hope._

_Thanks for the compliment._ The cackling returned and the teen inched his hand nearer to his bag where the means for his target's destruction lay.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" The target questioned giving the teen an icy stare accompanied with a drop in room temperature.

_I told you he was aware of your plans._

_Shut up, Zangetsu! We'll get him one of these days._ The hollow sulked as he crossed his arms, an act copied by his master.

_Hichigo, you will never get him, he is a captain after all. Besides, what has he done to earn your wrath?_

_You know perfectly well what he has done. He has manipulated King's sister and deceived her in order to hurt King. He is plotting King's destruction. I can see it in his eyes. He looks so innocent on that phone, but I know what he's doing. He's contacting Soul Society in order to get a troop down here to capture King and eradicate us. I just know it!_

_You are paranoid._

_I AM NOT! It' true. I'm telling you this is his evil plot._ Ichigo had had enough of this pointless argument when he made his outburst.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted causing the target to give him his full attention with a flick of the wrist shutting his phone in one fluid motion.

"I did not say anything, Ichigo." The target answered as he placed his phone in his jean pockets.

"I wasn't talking to you, Toushiro." Ichigo glared. A vein throbbed on Toushiro's forehead at the substitute soul reaper's disregard of his title, for the umpteenth time.

"Ichigo, I told you its Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toushiro glared over at the orange haired teen.

"Just shut up!" Ichigo growled to the white haired boy. A second vein began throbbing on the boy's forehead in irritation.

_That won't get you anywhere, Ichigo. Remember what you promised Rukia?_ Zangetsu's words resonated in his mind. Ichigo winced at remembering what Rukia had said.

_***Flashback***_

"_NO WAY, RUKIA! No way in this world or the next." Ichigo screamed pacing in his room as a calm Rukia sat on his bed watching the irritated teen._

"_Ichigo," Rukia called only to be ignored as the orange haired teen continued to pace across the room._

"_I can't believe you'd even suggest a thing: get along with Toushiro! How can you expect me to get along with the one kid who dares to DATE MY SISTER?" Ichigo screeched. His family was currently out of the house on various errands, so he could be as loud as he pleased._

"_He is a respectable young man. Not to mention a captain, and at such a young age. You really should give him a chance." Rukia attempted to persuade Ichigo._

"_Give him a chance?" Ichigo snorted in disgust. "Yeah right! I'll be nice to the kid when Hell freezes over." Ichigo stomped up to his bed and fell back onto the cushions. He had to come up with some way to get rid of the ice shrimp: threats didn't work (Toushiro's threats were more intense and far more painful), scaring him did nothing (Ichigo was turned into an ice statue for over a week when he startled the boy on Halloween), and his strength did not deter him in the slightest (captains were always stronger). That left him to be more creative with ways to get Toushiro away from his sister. Even if it meant making a certain short snowman disappear for the rest of eternity._

"_That can be arranged." Rukia smiled sweetly to Ichigo as the teen slowly sat up with an uneasy eye trained on the female._

"_You do know that Hyourinmaru is the strongest ice-type Zanpakuto. I'm sure he can cool things down downstairs." Rukia smirked as Ichigo's jaw dropped to the floor._

"_Well, I'll make sure Zangetsu stops him."_

How did I get dragged into this? Zangetsu yelled in Ichigo's mind but the zanpakuto was ignored.

"_Ichigo," Rukia stood up and held that sickeningly sweet smile that made him want to run from the little woman. "You WILL spend one day with Captain Hitsugaya, and you WILL be nice to him and you will NOT attack him in any way, shape or form. Or else. Do you understand?" Rukia asked._

"_Or else what?" Ichigo challenged._

"_Or I tell Byakuya that you forced me to sleep in the closet . . . in your room!" Rukia pulled her phone from her robes and made to dial the nobleman's number._

"_WHAT! I never forced you to sleep in my closet! I keep trying to get you out!"_

"_So, Byakuya won't know the difference. Now, I wonder how long it will be before you are sliced to ribbons by Senbonzakura?" Rukia mused as she slowly pushed some buttons on her phone._

"_COME ON RUKIA! THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU KNOW BYAKUYA HATES ME!" Ichigo screamed in an attempt to reason with his temperamental girlfriend._

"_Yes, I know." Rukia smirked as she pulled the phone up to her ear. Ichigo could hear a dial tone before a voice came on the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I agree to be nice to Toushiro! Just please don't sign my death warrant." Ichigo pleaded as the person on the other side of the phone continued to talk._

"_Hello? Is anyone there?"_

"_Hi Hanataro," Rukia laughed into the phone causing Ichigo to stare with his eyes and mouth wide open._

"_I thought she was calling her brother." Ichigo mumbled as he slumped to the floor in relief that his life would not end that very day._

_***End flashback***_

So that's how they wound up in this situation. Ichigo invited Toushiro to his house to try and iron out their differences. So far, it has turned into a one-sided glaring contest in a silent room. And I mean silent there wasn't so much as the sound of a fly hovering in the room.

"Ichigo, why did you invite me over if the only thing you're going to do is glare a hole into my head?" Toushiro asked breaking Ichigo of his thoughts.

"Well . . ." How was Ichigo going to say Rukia browbeat him into being nice to Toushiro without sounding like he had been henpecked? "I wanted to try and get some frustrations out."

"Really?" Toushiro raised one eyebrow in interest. "If I remember correctly the last time you wanted to get some frustrations out, you nearly sliced me in half with your black Getsuga Tenshou." Toushiro answered. Ichigo's eye began to twitch in annoyance and he was considering breaking Rukia's deal even if it would get him killed by Byakuya.

"LOOK I'M TRYING TO GET BEYOND THAT! So just sit down and let's try to stay in the same room without killing one another." Ichigo cried jumping from the bed to his desk and rummaging through the drawer.

"You're the one who keeps trying to kill me, Ichigo." Toushiro pointed out and blinked when Ichigo failed to react to his comment. This was supposed to be a good thing, but for some reason it disturbed Toushiro. The young captain shrugged it away as a human thing.

"Ah, where did that pencil walk off to now?" Ichigo huffed causing Toushiro to blink up to the orange haired teen. He did not just say that a pencil, an inanimate object, walked away on its own.

"Pencils walk in the world of the living?" Toushiro asked, he knew it was a stupid question but his mouth wouldn't listen and blurted it out anyway.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked back in confusion. He looked at Toushiro's look of confusion and he got a cruel idea that would keep him safe, but also torture the poor kid.

"Yes they do." Ichigo quickly turned from Toushiro so that his chuckle could not be heard and give away his trick.

"How is that even possible?" Toushiro asked. Ichigo would have to be clever and crafty and cruel (the last two he could borrow from Hichigo's thought process) to sell his story.

"Oh it is possible." Ichigo turned with his face falling to a serious thinking position. "There's this entire army of animate office supplies that want to take over the world. Their favorite soldiers are pencils and pens. The head recruiters come down and turn the normal pencils and pens into their soldiers. Then, they walk to their base and prepare for an attack. I've nearly been killed when a pencil tried to skewer my skull." Toushiro snorted at this ridiculous story, so Ichigo pointed over to a small hole in the wall. "See that hole there. That is where the pencil that would have killed me embedded into the wall. I was able to defeat it by breaking it in half, but even after that the splinters tried to break my skin and cause an infection to kill me very slowly." Ichigo turned away to keep from bursting out in laughter and ruining the entire story.

"That is completely ridiculous." Toushiro stated crossing his arms and pulling his phone back out.

"You don't believe me?" Toushiro ignored Ichigo to answer the question. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Toushiro looked up to Ichigo out of the corner of his eye with his thumb hovering over the phone's keypad.

"Especially with all of that paperwork you have. Now that I think about it," Ichigo made a show of rubbing his chin with his hand in thought. "You have all those papers. I'd hate to see the generals recruit all those papers and have them slice you with their papercuts when you least expect them. Those could cause some serious damage." Ichigo commented when Toushiro's phone beeped signaling the end of their "bonding" time.

"Good bye Ichigo." Toushiro stated before he jumped from the window and dashed down the street as fast as he could in his gigai.

"So, how did it go?" Rukai waltzed into the room blinking at Ichigo leaning out the window to watch Toushiro run toward Urahara's place, probably to go back to Soul Society. With his back turned to Rukia, Ichigo grinned to Toushiro's retreating form with an evil twinkle flickering in the teen's eyes.

"It went great, Rukia." Ichigo turned and smiled down to Rukia. This set Rukia back a little he didn't smile very often so it was a pleasant surprise whenever he did . . . or it meant be he had finally gone off the deep end. Rukia chose to believe Ichigo had taken the high ground and gotten over his disgust with the young captain that could very well become his brother-in-law in the far future.

"See what did I tell you?" Rukia patted Ichigo's arm.

"Listen can you teach me how to conceal my spiritual energy?" Ichigo asked the small soul reaper with an honest smile on his face.

"That's a great idea, Ichigo!" Rukia cheered and proceeded to teach her pupil.

* * *

**A/N: What does Ichigo have planned? I know that Toushiro is a genius, but he is still a kid . . . and as we've seen soul reapers tend to be a little dense about things in the world of the living. Anywho leave a review and tell me what you think. You will find out what Ichigo has planned in the next chapter.**

**A/N2: I did not forget my other stories, I am just having a small bout of writer's block. This story took root in my brain and would not let me alone, so here it is. I will explain what Ichigo does in the next chapter. **

**If you guys have any suggestions, I am open to them. I hope you enjoyed.  
**


End file.
